


Stripe in Pants?

by StrwbrryIce



Category: South Park
Genre: Frottage, He sees all, M/M, NOT FOR KIDS, Stripe was in the vents, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrwbrryIce/pseuds/StrwbrryIce
Summary: After having a sleepover at Craig's house, Craig must keep 'Stripe' in his pants and hidden away from Tweek.





	Stripe in Pants?

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't be super great because it was written under 45 minutes, barely edited, and done near midnight. Though I hope you enjoy my first Creek smut. I got the idea based on someone's drawing in a Discord chat. Oh, and they are of age of consent.

Just thinking about last night made Craig squirm in his bed. An erection started to grow in his pants, bulging, wanting to get out. Tweek was still over at his house, his parents and sister away from home for the time being. His parents told him not to invite Tweek over when they were away, but fuck the rules. Now here he was, sitting on top of his bed with a pathetic bulge in his pants. Craig tried to will it away, but to no avail. He just can't forget Tweek's sleeping face, the quiet moans coming out of his mouth as he was dreaming. Craig's imagination ran wild.

"Craig?" Tweek entered the room, looking a little worried. "I was looking for Stripe, but I can't find him." Craig's hands quickly flew to hide his boner, embarrassed that Tweek caught him in this situation, though he has yet to be caught completely red-handed. Tweek walked over to Craig, looking a little confused as to why Craig was covering his crotch.

"What's in your hands, Craig?" Tweek asked, his body slightly twitching. He sat by Craig's feet, legs crisscrossed. Craig started to internally panic, trying to think up an excuse. Then suddenly, the most stupidest, yet clever idea came across Craig's mind.

"It's Stripe," Craig replied with his usual monotone voice, though how he is feeling is otherwise. "He's just hiding in my pants." Tweek's eyes lit up, thankful that Stripe was with Craig. The blonde boy adjusted himself, kneeling next to Craig's legs to get a better view of 'Stripe'.

"Can I pet him?" Tweek asked, looking up at Craig with his sapphire eyes. Even though he wanted to turn down Tweek's request, Craig couldn't possibly say no to his boyfriend when it comes to Stripe. He nodded his head, letting go of his clothed erection. Tweek smiled, leaning closer to Craig's lap.

"Hi Stripes," Tweek greeted, petting what he assumes to be Stripe. Craig bit his lip, holding back a moan. He felt his cock twitch in response to Tweek's petting. His hips twitched every so slightly, Craig pinching his leg in order to focus on something other than the pleasurable feeling of Tweek unknowingly rubbing his dick.

"Looks like he's enjoying my petting today," Tweek commented. Oh, he had no idea. Tweek's hand twitched every now and then while he was stroking 'Stripe', causing Craig to almost release a sensual moan. Tweek started to pet what he assumed was Stripe's head with his finger, unknowing it was not the kind of head he was thinking of. Sweat started to form on Craig's forehead, some of it soaking into his hat. His cock twitched every now and then, making Craig's claim more believable to Tweek. It took all of Craig's self-control to not release his load in his pants.

"Aw, he likes it," Tweek smiled. Another touch from Tweek was enough to tip Craig over the edge. His body tensed up, a couple strands of cum being released from his cock. Face scrunched up with ecstasy, Craig breathed out harshly, lightly panting. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face, the droplet quickly being wiped away. Craig quickly stood up, placing his hands in front of his crotch.

"I think Stripe needs to go to the bathroom with me," Craig left the room without letting Tweek respond. He entered the bathroom and locked the door, free to let his stoic act fade away. Panting hard, Craig leaned his hands on the sink. A small squeak was heard next to his left, and to his surprise, Stripe was on the side of the sink, looking up at Craig.

"This stays between you and me, Stripe." Craig pointed his right hand at his guinea pig. Stripe squeaked back in response, sniffing at Craig's hand. Teens. Ever so impulsive and confusing. 


End file.
